My Queen
by CallMeFireFly
Summary: Salvatore's is the hot new restaurant in Hollywood. Bonnie and friends are drawn there by something. Will tonight be the night that changes their lives forever? Bamon one shot. AU obviously, M for lemons. Under 18, please read at your own risk.


_**Just a little drabble going through my mind...and no, it has nothing to do with the other stories I've written.**_

**_Please, if you are under the age of 18, there _is_ sex in this...you have been warned. Read at your own risk. :)_**

_**Damon**_

I watch her as she walks in through the swinging doors. Everyday she arrives with the same two girls, and I want to speak, but I find my tongue getting tied in knots. I am _never_ this ridiculous around women, but there is something about _this_ girl that renders me speechless.

And quite incapable of movement as well, so it would seem, as she spots me and saunters over to where I am standing at the bar, my glass to my lips as I swallow audibly.

"Hi there," she says, and then proceeds to wave her tiny hand in front of my face when I fail to respond. "Um, can we get a table, ya think?"

I blink rapidly, and she rolls her eyes. _What the hell is he _doing_?_ She asks herself, and I try to conceal my smile at hearing her thoughts. _Is that his attempt to flirt?_ She begins to turn away and I finally, _finally,_ find my voice. "I'm sorry, I was lost in thought."

She turns again, and with the way her blouse sits, I can just make out the side of her breast. Halter tops were never my thing, but this one, the way it drapes her lovely figure makes me want to untie the knot that sits at her neck and watch it slowly fall. "It's ok," she says, and her smile brightens the entire room. "So, we can get a table then?"

I scan the crowd. There really isn't a free table, and not a big enough table for three anyhow. But this girl, the one who has managed to intrigue me for what seems like years will not be sent away. "It's really busy tonight, as you can see," I say, raising my voice over the noise so she can hear me.

My restaurant has been the hottest establishment since all those actors decided to open places here in North Hollywood. I had named it after my brother, Stefan Salvatore, who had died in an unfortunate accident just before his last year of high school.

Of course, he still walked the earth as an undead being. Would that still qualify for this restaurant being named in his memory?

I shake my head to clear my thoughts as I note her small pout. _No, we can't have that, now can we?_ "Let me see if we can fit you and your guests in the VIP section. Would that be alright?"

Her eyes widen and she looks back to her friends at the door, waving them quickly toward us. "Would the owner mind? I mean, we're no one special-"

I hold my hand up to stop her. "While you may not be _famous, _you're still special. I believe we can make an exception this time, can't we?"

Her smile is back, and her chest heaves with a breath I hadn't realized she'd been holding. She looks...excited. "Then you'll have to give the owner our extreme gratitude. We appreciate you being able to make this exception. Especially with what a large crowd you have tonight."

I nod my head and grab three menus. "This way, please," I say, leading them toward the stairs. In all my existence, I had never been so glad to listen to my brother. Upon his insistence, we had added a balcony to seat _special_ guests.

To date, these would be the first mortals to step into this space.

On normal occasions, our guests would dine below, and the VIP section would house our own kind.

You may have heard of us.

Vampires.

While others had no inkling of our existence, a handful of older vampires had learned of our business here in America. We had put up this facade years ago. Two brothers, hailing from Italy, living out their dream of owning a family restaurant. If any of the humans below realized that they were in the proverbial 'Lions Den', I doubt they would feel so at ease with their surroundings. Still, we had the best clientele in all of the Western United States. Actors, singers, and other highly known individuals frequented _Salvatore's_ and our name had spread like wildfire.

I look over my shoulder at the redhead, Bonnie, and notice her eyes trained on my backside. I smile and turn my head forward just as we reach the landing. "Right this way, ladies." I seat them at the table closest to the railing, putting their seats in for them as they sit. "Is there anything I can get you to drink while you wait for your server?"

The blond turns her head toward me and looks me up and down. "I don't suppose you could tell me who _that_ is...?"

I crane my neck, though totally unnecessary as I can see just fine from where I am standing. "_That_ is the owner's brother. Shall I bring him to your table?"

The blond blushes, and I find myself closing my eyes at the scent of her life essence. "Do you think he'd mind?"

I smile, careful not to show my teeth as they reverse back to their dormant state. "Not at all. Stefan loves to meet our clients. Especially ones as beautiful as yourselves."

Bonnie stops me as I begin to walk away with her hand on my forearm. It takes everything in me not to grab her and pull her to me. I have thirsted after humans before, but this one intrigues me. She smells different; sweeter perhaps. "I'm sorry," she says quietly. "I didn't catch your name."

I drop my head lower so I can speak directly into her ear and commit her scent to memory. "Damon Salvatore."

She gasps lightly and puts her hand to her chest. "Oh, I am so sorry I didn't realize who I was speaking to." She closes her eyes and demurely looks up through her lashes. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Damon."

The others gasp as well, realizing they are in the presence of the owner himself. The olive skinned one blushes, and I note she's taken a fancy to our host, Alaric. Perhaps I will mention her to him. "The pleasure is all mine, _signorina,_" I say as I take her hand in mine and kiss the soft skin of her knuckles. I take a deep breath, and she narrows her eyes slightly at me. "You smell divine, Miss-"

"McCullough. Bonnie McCullough," she says through her blush. "And it's a new perfume. Do you like it?"

I nod, feeling my mouth begin to water. "Let me get your server, ladies. Please excuse me."

I walk into my office and mentally call for Stefan to join me. A waiter catches my eye and I nod at him, watching as he goes upstairs to tend to our guests. "They are here, I take it?" he says as he takes a seat on the white leather couch. I nod and he almost comments on my change in demeanor, but quickly decides against it. "So?"

My look is sharper than I had intended and Stefan's eyebrows rise in challenge. "She's...different."

"Yes, you've said that. What exactly did you intend to do with her, then?"

I sigh, because really I don't think I can go through with the gruesome thoughts that had plagued my mind since I first saw her. We had been at the local community college bookstore, and I had smelled her before I had ever really seen her. Now, almost a full year later with daily visits to my restaurant, I realize she's not just another meal.

She's my _mate_.

"I'm not sure. She's not a regular human. There's something different about her." I rise from my desk and walk over to the small window. I can see her where she's sitting, happily conversing with her friends, but have no clue how to proceed. Do I walk up to her and tell her she's my queen of the damned? Would she even accept me? So many questions and no closer to a decision.

"Then...what of her friends?" He stands next to me, looking at the girls with Bonnie. "The blond is cute."

I laugh, and look over at him. "Funny you should mention that. It seems she's taken a liking to you, brother."

Stefan smiles and smooths his shirt down. "Well then perhaps I should introduce myself."

Before he can leave my office I wave to him. "Take Alaric with you. I noticed the other girl watching him."

Stefan stops before he opens the door and leans against the doorjamb. "You cannot possibly mean to have a relationship with this girl?"

"Why not?"

"Because you could kill her, that's why not," Stefan says matter-of-factly and shakes his head. "Sure, you can bed her once, maybe twice. But I seriously doubt she could withstand any more than that. We are far too powerful to engage in the type of sexual activity we really crave with a mere _human_."

Stefan's right, of course. Our kind tends to be very animalistic when it comes to lovemaking, and I doubt either of us could hold our passion back for very long. I had been privy to some of Stefan's conquests when we had first been turned, and none of them had survived.

Then again, none of my women had been that lucky either.

"Fine, then what do you propose we do with them?" I ask as I sit on the corner of my desk. "You cannot expect me to ignore her now that we've spoken."

Stefan shrugs. "I will talk to her friend, and perhaps afterward a decision can be made. But if we bring Alaric into this, this may become a tad more complicated, wouldn't you agree?"

I nod. Again, my brother is right. He had always been the more level-headed of the two of us. My only thoughts had ever been to rebel against our father, and whatever the outcome, so be it. "Very well. Take Alaric with you and decide." I stop him as he walks out the door. "But remember, should I choose not to go along with your decision, you will make no move to stop me."

Stefan chuckles and turns on his heel. _We shall see, brother. We shall see._

Hours later, as the last few patrons leave, our beauties are still seated firmly at their table. As predicted, Alaric and the olive complected one – Meredith – have taken quite the liking to each other, as they are currently pawing at one another under the table.

My eyes miss nothing.

Stefan and the blond girl, who I have learned is named Elena, are equally enamored with each other, and I can hear Stefan's vulgar thoughts contort into much calmer ones, though still of a sexual nature. Bonnie is staring at me over her wine glass, as I stand against the wall with my head back laughing at some of the stories Alaric is telling. Her thoughts are highly enticing, and I am finding it harder and harder to resist taking her over my shoulder like a barbarian.

"Damon," she whispers as my eyes connect to hers, "could you direct me to the ladies' room? I think this fabulous wine has gotten the best of me and I'm afraid I might fall down the stairs if I try to go on my own."

Normally, women travel in groups to the restroom. I'm no fool, and with the looks Bonnie has been giving me since I walked back up here an hour or so ago, I don't believe we'll make it to the ladies' room at all. "Actually, I have a private restroom in my office. I'm sure you'll find that much more comfortable."

She stands and takes my arm as my brother shoots me a knowing glance. _Careful brother_, and the nod I send him would be indecipherable to human eyes. "Lead the way."

_**Bonnie**_

__I can feel his hand at the small of my back and I silently will it to go lower. As if on cue, his hand moves slowly until he's cupping my behind, and I swear I hear a soft growl come from him. "This is it," he says quietly and we turn into a small but roomy office just off the kitchen.

I can't help but notice the paintings, and they all look original. Is it crazy to say I've seen some of them in history books? I steal a glance over my shoulder at him, and he's standing just next to the door, his hands in his pockets, and looking at me with the most lustful look I think I may have ever seen. "It's...it's very...beautiful."

"For an office in a restaurant, right?" Damon chuckles softly and begins to walk over to stand in front of me. "I cannot compare its beauty to what stands before me. You are, by far, the most beautiful creature I have ever had the pleasure of resting my eyes upon."

I think he may have just given me a reason to need the ladies' room. I can feel the moisture pooling between my legs at just his statement. Or is it his eyes? Or the way he just stands there, not touching me at all, but still feeling very intimate? Oh who cares! If he doesn't kiss me in the next five seconds I may have to throw him onto that sofa and have my wicked way with him!

He smiles, as if he heard my thoughts, and then brings one hand up to caress my cheek. My eyes close of their own accord and try as I might, I can't open them. "Ah Bonnie, _ho aspettato una vita per voi. Questa sera, __è__ diventata la mia regina..._"

I know what he's telling me, even though I don't speak a lick of Italian. Somehow, I think I may have always known. Without thinking, the word slips off my tongue, "Yes."

His lips fall onto mine softly, and then with more urgency. His other hand comes up to rest beneath the curls at the nape of my neck, and he keeps taking deep breaths through his nose between kisses. I can hear my moans, and even though I should be embarrassed at my wanton display, I can't bring myself to care. All I know is this man's lips should be illegal. The things they do to me, and the thoughts I'm having because of them would make my poor old Gran blush.

I know the girls are in good hands, even though I'm pretty sure what I've gotten myself into. There have been rumors all over campus about the Salvatore boys. How they're not like the rest of us, and they speak like they're from another time altogether.

They are immortal.

Just thinking it sounds crazy, but in my heart, I know it's true. Some sort of magic made them this way, I guess, and another part of my brain is telling me to run. To get myself out of this situation before it's too late. But I know I can't do that now. I know, somehow, that this is where I'm meant to be. Maybe right now, maybe forever. But I don't want to walk away. Not that I could obviously, but I really don't _want_ to anyway.

Damon pulls back slightly to look into my eyes, and the lust radiating back at me lets me know I've clearly affected him the same way. "Tell me you want this, Bonnie. I need to hear you say the words. I will not force myself on you."

I nod, trying to find my voice. "I...I...I want this. I want you." I whisper, but I know he can still hear me as though I shouted it.

He smiles and I see the whitest teeth I may have ever seen. If we were in a cartoon, they would be blinking with those little stars right now. He leans his head back and takes another deep breath. When he faces me again, the love on his face is gone, replaced by a sinister glare, and his teeth shine like a spotlight is on them.

Amazingly enough, I'm not afraid. I knew what I was walking into coming here. The first few times we had come in, I didn't see Damon, but I looked for him. The rumors of the undead brothers hit me daily, and I had to see for myself. I had seen both of them across campus, but never up close, and I wanted to see if they were as beautiful as the girls around campus made them out to be. Clearly, they were even more breathtaking in person. And judging by the way my legs were now wrapped around Damon's waist with my skirt pushed up to my hips, I agree with their assessment. "Bonnie, you realize that once we do this, you can never go back. Your life will change as you know it." His face softens, though his teeth appear to be dripping, and his breathing has picked up. "You tell me you want this, but I need to know you are aware of the choice you are making."

I close my eyes, and summon the Power within me. When they open, Damon gasps and lets go of my back. "What are you?"

I can feel my smile grow bigger and my entire body heats to an uncomfortable temperature. Damon unhooks my legs from his body and jumps back a few feet, landing in a crouch across the room. "I am not like you, or any of the other women you've ever been with. My ancestors were Wiccans, and they passed their Power down to me."

Damon straightens slightly and his teeth retract. "Well," he says, rubbing the back of his neck, "this poses quite the problem."

I giggle as I get up and smooth my skirt back down. "What? It's not like it's _never_ happened before. Supernatural beings intermingle all the time."

Damon's eyes bulge at me. "Do you have any idea what the others of my kind would say?"

I walk over to him and put my hands on his chest. "Damon, I'm still the girl that you were eyeing at the bookstore. The same girl you were undressing with your eyes tonight at the host's station." His eyes widen. _Yes, I caught you,_ I send to him in a thought, and he grins sheepishly.

"Well what would you expect, showing up with that blouse? It took everything in me not to take you into a closet somewhere."

"I wouldn't have objected." I take his hand and lead him to the couch to sit with me. "Damon, what we are doesn't need to interfere with _who_ we are. I still want you. I still want _us_. That's why I came here tonight. I had resigned myself to being with you, no matter the cost."

Damon watches me with narrowed eyes. "So what happens now? We run off into the sunset together? Vampire and witch, like some godawful children's book?"

I try, and fail, to suppress a giggle. "No, that's not an awkward statement at all."

Damon looks down at his black boots and sighs. "I cannot believe I'm about to say this...but I'm willing to give you a chance."

I laugh this time, and he stares at me like I've grown two heads. "_Give me_ a chance? Are you serious? What happened to the 'queen of the damned' junk?"

His head snaps to mine. "I never said that out loud."

And cue my blush... "Um, yeah...about that..."

His eyes snap shut and then he glares at me. "You can read my thoughts." Not a question but a statement.

I nod and he closes his eyes again and throws himself back onto the couch. "Fabulous. What else have you heard?"

"Every dirty little thing you've been thinking tonight."

He rubs his hand over his face and glances over at me. When he sees I'm still smiling, he relaxes. He chuckles lightly and then turns to me. "So, can we start again?" I nod. "Damon Salvatore, pleased to meet you," he says, sticking out his hand.

I place mine gently into his and he leans over and kisses my knuckles again. "Bonnie McCullough. And I cannot wait to go back to your place with you."

His eyebrows rise and he smiles that sexy grin I've been craving all night. "We could start here."

I strain my ears to listen for the others, and then turn back to Damon. "They've all gone?"

He nods. "My brother had no intention of listening to our moans all night. His words, not mine."

I feel my face heat up again and nod in agreement. "Were you so sure you would be getting lucky tonight?"

He chuckles again. "It would've been done already, had I not discovered your true identity. But now that I have..." he leans over and begins to kiss my neck just under my ear, "it will be my mission, and my pleasure, to make you scream my name over and over before the sun rises."

_Yes_, is all I can think as he leans fully over so his upper body is hovering over mine. Family histories be damned, I want this man. I lean back until I am laying fully beneath him, his coal black eyes burning into mine. _Take me, Damon._

"With pleasure," he says with a wicked grin.

_**Damon**_

A Wiccan? Really?

Just my luck. I will never live this down.

And now that I know she can read my thoughts as clearly as I can read hers, my mental block is firmly in place.

As well as my hand on her thigh.

She moans into the room, and her head falls back into my waiting hand. She is absolutely beautiful, and this blush that covers her chest intrigues me. I cannot wait to see what she does when I touch her more intimately. Her hands thread into my hair and she pulls slightly, enticing a growl from my chest. She giggles. _So she likes that..._I remind myself to store that away in my memory. Her leg comes up around my waist and she bares her center to me.

If I thought Bonnie's scent was delectable before, it cannot compare to her scent when aroused. I instinctively lean my head back and breathe her in, relishing the feel of my canines descending. _Not yet,_ I remind myself. I thoroughly intend to enjoy her body before I feast on her blood. She begins to wriggle beneath me, desiring more friction. Careful not to crush her with my weight, I maneuver myself to rest between her legs, and she pulls in a deep breath when she feels my desire for her. She moans again, and I'm not sure how much longer I can hold off.

Within moments, I have stripped her of her clothes, and she is working on mine, taking her time to admire my body. If I had to count one thing I was grateful for in this state, it was the perfection of my body. I had been diligent in keeping myself healthy before the Change, but when I became a vampire, every muscle in my body seemed to thrive on the changes, making me leaner, firmer, stronger. Clearly Bonnie is enjoying the view, and I chuckle as her jaw drops when she outlines the v shape at my waist trailing under the waistband of my black jeans with the tip of her finger. "I...I can't seem to get enough. You're beautiful."

I smile, having heard this a million times before from women that wanted to bed me, and men that wanted to _be_ me, though only in their thoughts. What self respecting man would ever compliment another man in such a manner? Still, coming from this exquisite creature, my queen, it seems more intimate, and I can't help but duck my head a little at her appraisal. "Bonnie," I say leaning toward her as she pops the button on my jeans, "if you don't hurry this along I may be forced to do something without your consent."

She smiles, giggling a little. "Damon, have you not noticed by now that my consent was already given? There's nothing you can do now that I didn't already want."

Duly noted.

Her eyes widen as my jeans fall and she realizes just how little I am wearing under my clothing. "Do you always go commando?" Her eyebrows are raised and her smile is breathtaking.

"Only when there's a possibility of a beautiful woman taking me into my office to have her way with me." She chuckles and brings her hands around to explore what she couldn't see before. My head drops back and I don't have to read her mind to know her thoughts.

They're the same ones I'm having.

When I bring my head back up to look at her, she leans back so I can fully admire her. For being a mere college student, and not completely immortal, she embodies perfection. I tell her as much as I make my way back over to drape my body across hers. Taking care to give her body every pleasure possible, my mouth makes its way over every inch of her body, committing every sound, every scent, every reaction to memory. If this be the first and last time I get to enjoy her, I intend to do so fully.

She moans and it is my undoing.

Before I realize what I've done, my canines have extended and I am poised to attack her jugular with a monstrous force. Her eyes open, and I realize the look in her eyes is not what I expected at all.

Love.

_Impossible._ But I blink and look again as she smiles and nods.

"I'm ready," she says quietly, and I know it's the truth.

"I...I don't know what I want more. Your body or your blood." While my revelation should frighten her, she surprises me and smiles, licking her lips and grinning so wide her face looks like it may crack under the pressure.

"Well then," and she closes her eyes, bending back and exposing her creamy white neck while pressing her naked breasts into my chest firmly, "take whatever you need first."

There is no way on God's green Earth that I should be this lucky.

I think back to the many nights I had lusted over women, taking what I wanted from them and tossing them to the wayside. This woman, this gorgeous creature under me that begs me to take her in any form of my choosing, is obviously more than an occasional fling. She has accepted what I am and what my intentions are with her, welcomed it even.

And I cannot bring myself to do it.

Not that I don't want to, I just don't wish for her first time with me to be on a couch in my office. "No," I whisper and her eyes widen in shock. "I mean not here. I want to treat you like a queen. After all, you are my...what was it again?"

She giggles. "_Queen of the Damned_." She laughs with her entire body, and rises to put her clothes on.

I stop her with my eyes. "Wait," and she stops and stands straighter, "let me look at you."

She turns slowly, keeping her eyes firmly locked on mine as I notice her touching herself. Her hands graze her tight abdomen and one drops lower to trace a trail over her hip and down to her thigh. I swallow audibly and her eyebrows raise in a silent challenge. By the time she turns so I can see her back, I am second guessing my thought to take her to my home. Her tiny waist extends into a firm backside and strong legs, and her curves are driving me thoroughly insane. She finally breaks my concentration and whips her head around to the other side. "I'm assuming you like what you see?"

I look down and chuckle at my obvious approval of her body, not completely encased in my jeans. "Yes, well..." She walks over to me once her skirt is back on, and holds her halter top just under her hair.

"Will you?" I nod as she turns away from me. "I know, not what you expected to be doing right now."

"Um, no. I actually assumed I would be taking this _off_ you tonight. Not putting it back on."

"It's only momentarily, right?"

She has a point. I don't see us making it very far into my penthouse before she's just as naked as she had been moments ago.

__I usher her to my car, a sleek black Lamborghini. As the alarm chirps she turns to look at me. "Really? A little over the top, isn't it?"

"I'm nothing if not thorough." I wink at her as she steps into the passenger side.

"Thorough, huh?" She asks as I start the car.

"Well, if I'm going to be viewed as flashy and haughty, I may as well give people reason to believe such ludicrous ideas." She nods, in understanding perhaps. "That _was_ your first impression of me, was it not?"

She blushes a deep pink and I look away to gather my wits. "Well, if I'm being honest, kind of."

I smile, knowing not only did I hear her correctly, but I would've pegged her accurately even if I didn't have superior hearing.

We make it to my building, and the doorman looks Bonnie up and down before he notices my glare. "Luis," I say curtly.

He bows his head and ducks from my eyes. "Sir," he says quietly as we pass him. I'm tempted to turn and look at him, and I am both disgusted and glad when I do, as I see him eying her rear end.

_Does he honestly have the gall to eye hump my date?_ I think it's rather obvious that she and I are together with the way her hand travels down from around my waist to grab my behind. Luis looks away when he catches me staring at him again. _Smart man._

As predicted, the door barely closes before I have Bonnie pinned against it, her skirt around her waist and her blouse gathered with it. My hands are everywhere, and a growl breaks through from my throat before I can stop it. I look into her eyes and she is staring at me with an unreadable expression. "What?" I ask, embarrassed that I am entirely too breathless for my own good.

She giggles and ducks her head. "I was just wondering if the biting happens after the lovemaking or before."

I smile slowly and lick my lips. "Well, actually it usually occurs _during_." I dip my head to her neck and flick my tongue out, catching her just under her ear. "I understand it makes the experience more..." another flick..."_pleasurable, _for my recipient."

She shudders and I smile against her neck. "Um...I think I would have to agree with that statement."

I pull back to look back into her eyes. "Well...just imagine what it will feel like when we join."

Her eyes widen slightly, and she grins. "Then what are we doing talking?"

_I like her train of thought..._

_**Bonnie**_

If his mouth is any indication as to what the rest of his body can do, Damon Salvatore might just be the death of me.

His mouth descends onto my neck again, and the suckling I feel just under my ear is my complete undoing. Out of nowhere, I grab his hair and pull his head back, devouring his mouth with my own. He whimpers ever so slightly and the power I feel knowing I was able to get that reaction from him is like the ultimate high. I can feel his hands squeezing my behind as he holds me up against his door, and I tighten the grip I have on his waist with my legs. "Bedroom," I say through gasps, "now."

He turns us so that he's walking through the penthouse, with me attached to him like a monkey. I relax, knowing he knows his way around this place like the back of his hand, and go back to kissing what I can reach. This time it's his neck, and he sighs quietly as we finally reach his bedroom.

I can't see a thing, but I know he can, and when I feel myself being lowered onto the bed, so gently I feel like a porcelain doll, my breath catches. He's close enough to me that I can see his black eyes glittering in the small amount of moonlight coming in through a crack in the window coverings. He smiles, and in that moment, he is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. Quickly, though not quick enough, our clothes have been shed, and I can feel the evidence of his arousal on my hip.

"I do not pretend to understand what's happening between us, Bonnie McCullough. But what I do know is that I will never love another the way I love you."

I nod, having no words to say after those, and we are joined.

He looks into my eyes as he moves, and I can feel every muscle in his back clench and tighten. He sits up, bringing me with him, and places one hand on the small of my back and the other at the base of my skull. I can feel his tongue glide along my throat, and when he softly asks me if I'm ready I nod again. He leans his head so we are tilting away from each other and his tongue traces up to my ear. The mere sensation of that alone has me nearing my release, and when his fangs pierce my neck I cry out. The feeling of where we are connected coupled with the intense pleasure at my neck leaves me limp as his release overtakes him, a roar coming from him in such a brazen display of his manly essence. The last thing I hear as he lays my body back down is his profession of love to me, and one more simple word.

_Mine._

_**Damon**_

I can hear her breathing, so I know I've not drained her. Still, her blood was so sweet it really was a struggle to resist taking much more. A soft tap at my window breaks my concentration, and I turn and stride over to unlock the doors leading to the balcony.

"It is done," Stefan says as I allow him passage into my bedchamber. I nod, and he looks at my queen, now covered up so his eyes do not see her naked form. "And what does she say of this new..._development_ in her life."

I shrug and smile. "She knew she was to join me eventually. But I fear we may have run into a little snag."

His eyes narrow and he tilts his head back, breathing deeply. "She smells...different. Is that the Change happening, or is there something else I should be aware of?"

The soft chuckle escapes me and I turn toward my beauty. "I did not Change her...yet, though I'm certain it _will_ happen. And she _is_ different."

Stefan's eyes widen slightly before he controls himself. "She's already like us?"

"No."

"A shifter, then."

"No. And I have to tell you, you're getting further and further from the truth."

His face contorts into one of pure disbelief. "You bedded a _witch_?" His sharp whisper makes me smile.

"Brother, brother, brother," I say as I walk over to my bed, "I knew before it happened."

"You knew, and yet you still pursued her?" He shakes his head. "The others will not be happy with this turn."

I turn on my heels and glare at him. "Like I give a damn what some tiny little coven in Northern Italy cares about my choice of mates. They can go to hell for all I care. I found her, she belongs with me, end of story." I walk to him until we are toe to toe. "I will leave before they tell me what to do ever again."

He nods and looks down at his feet. "Damon, I know they've tried to rule over you before-"

"And I left then, too. Face it, brother, they are no match for me."

He looks at me again, his eyes beseeching. "All I ask is that you don't leave again. If you leave, I have to join you. And believe me, I do not wish to live a nomad's life."

_No, neither of us really wants that again._ I look at him again, and before I can answer, Bonnie stirs beside me. _Later_, I tell him with my thoughts, and he is gone before I blink.

"Mmm..." The sheet that had barely been covering her perfect breasts falls just slightly, and I groan as she stretches. "Damon?"

"Here, my love."

She reaches for me and I take her hands as I kneel over her on the bed. "Are we still at your place?"

"Yes. Sleep. I will wake you before dawn so you can go back to your home."

"Or...," she says hesitantly, "I could stay here with you."

_I thought she'd never ask._

I can feel my pants stir at the sound of her mewling like a kitten beneath me, and I know I have to have her again. I grip the waistband of my black pajama pants as she reaches them at the same time. "Allow me."

This time, our urgency takes over, and had I been a fragile human, she would have scratched me all to hell. My kitten has turned into a wildcat, and the way she takes over amazes me. Had I known she was this aggressive in the bedroom I would have bedded her long ago. When her release hits, she sits up, leaning back so I can see her and lets out a scream so fierce it triggers my own release, and my hips buck of their own accord. She will have bruises in the shape of my fingers when daylight hits, but one thing is certain.

Bonnie McCullough is mine.

_**Ok, I literally saw the whole thing in my head and had to write it out. I have another one shot out there that people have requested I continue, but I'm leaving that to you. And yes, I read every review I get, even if I can't get back to the reply part.**_

_**So...which one, if any, do I continue?**_


End file.
